О нем
by Politolog
Summary: Все что осталось – это огненная сеть, которая превратилась в осколки. Кто же знал, что она из стекла… Сонг-фик


Собираю наши встречи, наши дни, как на нитку - это так долго.  
Я пытаюсь позабыть, но новая попытка колет иголкой.

Я вижу тебя за столом преподавателей, ты о чем-то разговариваешь с Дамблдором. Твой взгляд рассеянно скользит по столам факультетов. Ловлю каждое твое движение. Ты замечаешь мой взгляд - поспешно отвожу глаза, при этом желая посмотреть на тебя опять.  
Я наблюдаю за тобой на уроке, моля небеса, чтобы никто не заметил моего пристального внимания. Следую инструкциям учебника, едва ли понимая, что именно делаю. Записываю за тобой лекцию, невидящим взглядом уставившись в пергамент. Твой голос как мягкий бархат, в который так приятно укутаться. Каждый раз, встречаясь с тобой глазами, чувствую, как замирает сердце.

Каждая встреча, взгляд и движение отпечатываются на сердце огненным следом. Они причиняют боль, но я уже не мыслю себя без нее. Наверное, на моем сердце уже сеть из следов, которые я так бережно храню в памяти.

Хочу позабыть, освободится, но не могу, не хочу.

Расставляю все мечты по местам -  
Крепче нервы, меньше веры день за днём, да гори оно огнём,  
Только мысли всё о нем и о нем, о нем и о нем...

Сидя на подоконнике в своей комнате, пустыми глазами смотрю в окно. Не могу очнуться, пока не вижу, как алеет рассвет над запретным лесом. Одергиваю себя, заставляя не думать о тебе каждую минуту. Разбитая и усталая, пытаюсь отвлечься, пишу эссе, пока есть еще немного времени до завтрака. Ну вот, опять. Зельеварение, очередное напоминание о тебе.

Патрулирую коридоры после отбоя. Прохожу бесчисленные галереи, пролеты и площадки, представляя, как ты когда-то проходил по этим местам.  
Каждый день вблизи от тебя как пытка, но я испытываю свою выдержку и волю. Стараюсь не сорваться, не выдать себя, и, надеюсь, у меня получается, иначе ты станешь презирать меня.

В душе все меньше веры, что когда-нибудь безумные мечты воплотятся, и я смогу обнять тебя. Но это всего лишь мечты, и ты разбиваешь их каждым ледяным взглядом.  
Кажется, что сил больше нет, да гори оно огнем.

Понимаю, что для вида я друзьям улыбаюсь - это не просто.  
Я поставила бы точку, но опять запятая - это серьезно.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как мы с Гарри и Роном начали свое путешествие. Несколько месяцев, а кажется, что прошло несколько лет. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и я чувствую, как они горячими дорожками бегут по лицу, постепенно остывая. Нужно оставаться сильной, я нужна своим друзьям. Я снова улыбаюсь им, хотя готова опять разреветься. Это не просто.

До сих пор живу как в тумане. Белый, плотный туман, который не дает сделать ни единого вздоха. Помню, как Гарри кричал, что ты убил Дамблдора и предал нас. Он говорил мне что-то еще, спрашивал, а я просто смотрела на него. Я не слышала. Тонула, и голос Гарри доносился будто сквозь толщу воды, которая накрыла меня с головой и потянула на дно.

Казалось бы, после этого я должна была возненавидеть тебя, постараться забыть и отпустить, но я не смогла. Сеть сжимается, и доводы рассудка слышатся все слабее, пока окончательно не умолкают. Оказалось, что я слаба. У меня нет сил сражаться со своей любовью к тебе, и я сдалась без боя в плен своему сердцу и твоим глазам, хотя ты не просил об этом и даже не подозреваешь.

Разлетаюсь от тоски на куски,  
На осколки - все без толку день за днём, да гори оно огнём,  
Только мысли всё о нем и о нем, о нем и о нем...

Я смотрю на тебя, ты умираешь. На мгновение ловлю твой взгляд и хочу закричать. Все, что пыталась спрятать, вновь выплыло на поверхность. Звенит и натягивается сеть. Острая боль колет сердце. Ты вглядываешься в Гарри, в его глаза. А я смотрю на тебя. Вижу твой угасший взгляд. Рон тянет меня за руку к выходу. Последний раз оглядываюсь, чтобы навсегда запомнить тебя, застывшего на полу, с открытыми глазами, которые, кажется, видят небо сквозь крышу Визжащей Хижины.

Вчера ты умер, и я узнала правду. Всю, до конца, без остатка. Я вынырнула из омута памяти, и снова оказалась в той реальности, где тебя больше нет. Где люди еще не знают о том, как ты любил. И никогда не узнают о том, как я люблю. Сижу на полу директорского кабинета без сил, не могу подняться. Гарри снова что-то говорит, в его глазах плещатся боль и вина, но я не слышу. Меня накрыла волна, и я опять тону, только теперь нет надежды на спасение, ведь больше я тебя не увижу. Что-то лопнуло в груди, та сеть из огненных следов, это она превратилась в осколки, и это все, что мне осталось от тебя. Я не знала, что она из стекла, как и все мои надежды.

***  
Прошло много времени с того дня, как я последний раз увидела тебя. Но у меня появилась надежда после того, как Гарри рассказал о призрачном Кинг-Кроссе. О том мире, где мы встретим всех тех, кого любим и кем дорожим.

Я жду нашей встречи. Верю, мы еще увидимся, где бы ты ни был. Я снова взгляну на тебя, утону в твоих глазах, и огненные следы исчезнут, заживут. Мне хватит одного взгляда, чтобы снова вздохнуть, туман рассеется, а воды разойдутся. Вина и боль наконец-то отпустят меня.

Я к нему поднимусь в небо,  
Я за ним упаду в пропасть,  
Я за ним, извини, - гордость,  
Я за ним одним, я к нему одному.


End file.
